Many different apparatus have been devised, the purpose for which is containment of leaking or escaping fluids, mainly water, oil or hydraulic fluids, as well as offering means for warning operating personnel of the escape or potential loss of containment of said fluids. Most often, alerting means comprise a mere visual indication of the height of the fluid level in such containment. Since need has often offered the impetus for invention, the instant inventor, upon observing a problem which occurred in his own home, devised a containment having an adjunct electrical switching system that would prevent the often expensive consequences of having a washing machine of the automatic type overflowing in the home. A most expedient solution to the aforementioned problem was the creation of a washing machine pedestal that served the dual purpose of providing a containment for any water which might overflow and escape the washing machine. A switching device capable of sensing high water level, say from the first ejection of water in a washing sequence, was added to the containment apparatus. Further, the switch would remove power from the prime mover, in most cases a dishwasher or an automatic washing machine.
In order to more fully acquaint himself with the relevant art, the inventor had performed a search of patents and available commercial apparatus. The three main features sought were: (1) a machine pedestal or support which was also; (2) capable of containing significant amounts of water; and (3) means for removal of the water and/or means that would remove the source of overflowing water or deprive that source of power, so that the overflow would cease relatively quickly. Several pieces of prior art were discovered that were considered relevant to the instant invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,977, issued to Ellis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,644, issued to Piper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,734, issued to Heaney et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,969, issued to Holden; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,661, issued to Evenson.
A drip tray for highchairs was provided by Ellis that had the purpose of providing essentially a circular formed tray having a peripheral vertically aligned edge for the containment of any liquids that would drop therein. It is interesting to note that Ellis provided not merely a containment for liquids but also a pedestal upon which the liquid source, albeit with intermediate support means, would rest. The tray also contained means for drainage in one of the vertical sides. A user of this invention would, of course, have to provide visual detection of soiling or fill since no other means were afforded by the inventor.
The containment of Piper, a recycling drain pan, was essentially a containment of the Ellis type having automatic means for removal of the liquid (anti-freeze) as well as its reintroduction to the prime source. Because of the recyclable nature of the Piper invention, no warning means or prime mover shut off means were provided with his containment.
Patents issued to Heaney et al, Holden and Evenson for a steam table pan, a reinforced packaging tray, and a drip pan for vehicles, respectively, were studied for the disclosures that they made relating to the parameters of the actual containment device. The Heaney device provided a steam table pan having a reinforcing gusset in the flange corner segment. The instant inventor did not rely upon this technique for reinforcement. Holden discloses a series of pan base designs that are of an integral nature and have the main purpose of rigidifying or stiffening the pan. However, Holden essentially designs a packaging tray and the full spectrum of disclosure does not provide a design of integral reinforcement that would withstand the weight of a modern dishwasher or washing machine. Since it is Evenson's intention to provide a drip pan for vehicles, it goes without saying that the source (an automobile) of the liquid overflow may be postured over the pan, but certainly not within it. Thus, none of the aforementioned patents discloses a containment pedestal for containing overflow fluid from a heavy, ponderous machine. Likewise, none of the prior art discussed discloses means for removing the power from a prime mover or source of fluid overflow.
The problem experienced by the instant inventor, that of containing water overflowing from a modern dishwasher or automatic washing machine and contemporaneously removing the power from the machine (and/or alarming or alerting operating personnel) is hereinafter addressed; and it is for this problem that the instant inventor has provided a workable and inexpensive solution.